Tears Fell into the Ocean
by Just-Soldier-On
Summary: I'm so used to being used, and once they are done they will throw me away and not look back. But that's okay, because I'm used to that. And, on the weekends I will binge away my soul with a bottle of tequila and a blunt razor. I will swallow pills handfuls at a time, not wishing for death, but accepting it if it came. Based on my life, rated M for future themes and triggers
1. Prologue

_Hello to the new and the old readers of my story "Tears Fell into the Ocean."_

 _I am in the process of rewriting the story. It is completely different to the original which I had removed from this website. Unfortunately I have recently lost the file for it, which is a huge bummer but now I get to rewrite it._

 _This time it's the whole truth, the original version had been watered down, showing only portions of the truth. But I have grown now and I've experience life in so many different ways which will be portrayed in this story. This time I will not be holding back in my writing. I will try and upload chapters when I can._

 _In the mean time I hope you enjoy the story and the upcoming chapters._

 _If you ever have any questions my inbox will be available to you._

 _Please take the time to review, each one means the world to me._

 ** _*Rated M for themes such as binge drinking, self harm and smoking*_**

 _Brooke._

* * *

 **Prologue:**

I'm so used to being used, and once they are done they will throw me away and not look back. But that's okay, because I'm used to that.

And, on the weekends I will binge away my soul with a bottle of tequila and a blunt razor. I will swallow pills handfuls at a time, not wishing for death, accepting it if it came.

I'll walk down the hallways at school with a stony expression as they call me names. _Slut, fat, ugly, whore;_ I've heard it all before.

And when I'm alone I'll make another scar whilst I'm drowning in my tears.

* * *

"Bridgette! Hurry up, are your bags packed yet? Brady, get Lisa. We're going to be late if you don't get your act together."

"Tell me again why we are moving to Grandma's?" Lisa grunted, glaring at our mother. "Why can't we just stay with you?"

"Because, darling, I'm not around enough to take care of you. It's not fair on you, I have to work and I hate the thought of you all being alone in this house. And La Push really isn't that bad a place. I grew up there and it's lovely. Everyone is so polite and the history and stories are so rich and invigorating. The culture is beautiful."

"And it's one of the rainiest places in the continental U.S, good job mum!" Lisa said sarcastically as she grabbed her suitcases. "Let's just go"

My mother sighed as she grabbed the keys to her SUV.

I nudged Brady with my shoulder, motioning to the door. We exited together, leaving the life we had been accustomed to for so long.

I didn't know if I was thankful or scared to be leaving.


	2. Chapter 1:

Thank you to all the people who reviewed! It means the world to me that you took the time to do that. I hope you enjoy thid chapter, please note that it is just a filler chapter until al lthe good stuff begins to happen.

If you have any questions please feel free to ask me, my inbox is always open.

xxx

Brooke

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 _Lisa knelt down to my level, wide eyed and visibly shaken as she grasped my hands in her own._

 _"Oh my God, Bridgette, what're we going to do?" She whispered, looking down at the stick in front of us. "It's positive."_

 _I was speechless as my breath heaved, my stomach fell... I felt like I was going to explode as I stared down at the offending stick that was undoubtedly going to change my life one way or the other. I felt heavy as the weight of the world settled on my shoulders._

 _"Come here" She whispered, wrapping her arms around me. She held my body in her arm, never letting me go as tears slid down my face, never ending rivulets of shame and sadness. "It's going to be okay, we're going to get through this together. You don't have to decide anything right now, okay?"_

 _She kissed my head and helped me up from off of the cold, tiled floor. She guided me to my room, shutting the door behind us and laying me on my bed._

 _I grabbed her arm as she went to leave._

 _"What am I going to do?" I whispered, looking up at her with wide eyes. "I'm only 17, I can't raise a baby. I can't do this alone" She sighed, sitting down next to me._

 _"Whatever you decide, whatever you choose... you will not be alone. You will have me, I'm going to support any decision that you make. I will be with you the whole way."_

 _I gave her a watery smile as she bent down and kissed my forehead, exiting the room, her footsteps getting lighter and lighter as she descended down the hallway._

 _Hours later I awoke to a throbbing pain in the bottom of my stomach and a puddle of blood pooling in between my legs._

 _"Lisa, Lisa!" I screamed, trying to get up from the bed, only to collapse onto the floor. "Brady? Oh God" I whispered, clutching my stomach in pain._

 _"Bridge, what's wrong?" My door flew open, revealing a dishevelled Lisa, Brady following behind her. "Oh God, oh no- okay, Brady, grab her, come on we have to get to the hospital."_

* * *

"Bridgette, wake up. We're here" Lisa shoved me awake and looked out the window in disgust. "Look at all that snow"

Brady was already bouncing out of the car, a look of excitement on his face as he looked around him. "Bridgette, Lisa, get your asses out here now! Look how great this place is!" He grinned.

"Do you think she will take us back home if we refuse to get out of the car?" I muttered, hating the place already. The sun was nowhere to be seen, the persistent cold was fogging up the window and I was absolutely dreading getting out of this car and into another place I would most definitely not fit in.

"I wish" She opened her door, shouting 'get out loser' before slamming the door behind her.

With a groan I opened the car door and stepped out into the cold, frigid air. I came face to face with my grandmother who had a warm smile on her face.

"Hello Bridgette, it's good to see you again, Darling" She kissed my cheek and wrapped her arms around me. "I've missed you all so much, how have you been?"

I returned the hug, smiling back at her. "I've been good thanks, Grandma."

"Oh good, I'm glad. Alright kids, let's get out of this cold. Go on inside and make yourselves comfortable, the boys will grab your stuff" She said, grabbing me and Lisa's hands.

I looked back at the copper skinned boys who were unloading my mother's SUV, they were shirtless and laughing about something the younger one had said. My eyebrows furrowed involuntarily as I stared at them. _Weren't those damn boys freezing?_

As if feeling my stare on them, they turned around and looked at me, curious look on their faces.

"Bridgette, watch out for the wall!" Grandma yelled, pulling me back with her arm. "Goodness girl, you sure haven't changed, have you? Still as clumsy as ever"

A blush tainted my cheeks as I let go of her hand and entered her house.

The inside was beautiful. There were paintings everywhere; pictures of her Native American ancestors were hanging up by the staircase. She guided us into the lounge room where my mother was currently sitting on a rocking chair, typing away on her laptop with a look of concentration clear in her eyes.

"I love it here already, Ma!" Brady shouted with a huge smile on his face as he plonked down on a recliner.

"Not now Brady, I'm trying to do something for work."

"Would you get your damn nose out of that Laptop, Jocelyn? This is the last time you're going to be seeing your kids for God knows how long and you're spending that time on your laptop? Get up off of that chair and say goodbye to your kids properly."

"You're right, I'm sorry." She put her laptop down on the coffee table and then got up. She kissed Brady on the cheek and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm going to miss you Brady."

"I'm going to miss you too, Ma" He smiled. "Do you really have to go? Can't you just stay here? Can't we go with you?"

"I'm sorry darling, but you know I have to go." She kissed his head one last time before turning to me and Lisa who were giving her stony expressions. "Girls, please, my hands are tied here."

She closed the space between us, giving us a hug that we refused to return.

"Bye guys" She whispered, kissing our cheeks. She sighed as she picked up her laptop and her purse. "I'll call every week and I'll try to visit whenever I can. I love you three, to the moon and back."

"I love you, Momma" Brady smiled sadly, giving her a small wave. And then she was gone, retreating through the front door and out of our lives.

Grandma was standing there silently, a sombre expression on her face as she watched her only daughter walk out of her house, leaving her children behind.

"Okay guys" She said cheerfully, trying to sooth to the tense household. "The rules of the house are more than likely going to be a lot different than the ones back home. First rule is: your curfew is at 9 and if you're going to be late I expect a phone call. I expect that your homework and all assignments get completed. And under no circumstances are there allowed to be sleepovers with the opposite sex. That's it."

We nodded our heads and she smiled at us.

"Okay good, come this way, I'll show you to your room and then you can wash up and come down for dinner."

She guided us up the stairs, gesturing with her hands which rooms were ours and where the bathroom was.

"Okay, I'll leave you all too it, your stuff is already in there." She wrapped her arms around us all, a huge smile on her face."I'm so glad to have you three here. I've missed my grandbabies. Okay, go on in there. Dinner is going to burn if I don't tend to it" She shooed us into our rooms before bounding down the staircase

"I guess this is home now" Lisa muttered with a sigh, falling down on the bed closest to her. "I call shots on this one."

* * *

Lisa and I retreated down the stairs to find our grandma talking to a small group of boys that had helped us move in.

"Oh there you two are" She said looking up at us. "Come down here and meet these lovely boys." They were tall, and very, very shirtless. They looked like they were at least 6'2 and from a Men's Health magazine.

"This is Seth, Embry and Quil, boys, these are my granddaughters: Lisa and Bridgette."

I waved awkwardly, shifting in my place as they stared between the two of us.

"You're sisters?" One of the boys said, staring at us confusedly. "Are you adopted?"

"Quil!" The youngest boy said, shoving him lightly. "You can't just say that to someone."

I could understand the confusion. My skin was as white as the snow outside and my hair was as fiery as the sun back home in Yuma. My brother and sister were almost complete carbon copies of my mother.

"I'm not adopted" I muttered, shooting him a piercing glare.

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs Greene, I just got off part-oh." The boy stopped mid sentence as he walked straight through the front door, letting himself in.

"Girls, this is Jacob Black, he lives across the road." Jacob greeted us, flashing us his pearly white smile.

"Hi" Lisa and I said in unison.

And then Jacob Black's eyes met mine.

And everything as I knew it was going to change right at that moment as his eyes stared into mine. He looked lost for words. His breath hitched and then he was gone, retreating out the door like Satan was after him.

 _"Did he just..."_ Grams muttered with a bewildered expression on her face as she stared after the boy.

"Your friend is weird" Lisa bellowed, yanking me by the arm and towing me into the kitchen. "Let's eat!"


End file.
